The Forgotten Book 1: Cloud's Reign
by Yalith's wolf
Summary: BloodClan is back. they are terrorizing kittypets, forcing them to flea from tehir homes. The kittypets only have one hope now: a ThunderClan tom who left the forest behind and never thought he'd go back.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Slowly, carefully, a silver she-cat crept through the undergrowth, leaving her two-leg home behind. She recognized the form of a young cat whimpering in the grass. She padded to him and lowered her muzzle to his ear. "Come, we must move."

"Maybe they won't see me," he murmured.

"They will, we must move!" the silver cat picked the younger cat up by his scruff and ran.

"Hey!" protested the tom. "My two-legs!"

"We aren't safe anymore," panted the silver she-cat. She skidded to a stop when she heard the distant yowl of a cat. "Mother!" She set the tom down. "Run to…" She paused. Where could he run? "Run to the big rock."

"The one with by the barn?" he asked slowly.

"Yes," she replied. "Go now! Hurry!" The young cat took off towards the "big rock". The she-cat sped towards the yowl she heard a few moments ago to see a large cat bounding away. She looked on the ground and her breath caught in her throat as she saw a brown tabby she-cat.

"Mother?" she whispered, padding forward.

"Dusk?" whispered her mother. "Are you okay?" The younger cat nodded. "Go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere is better than here." The older cat closed her eyes. "Find your brother."

"Which one?" Suddenly, it dawned on the silver cat. "Won't he come help us?"

"I hope." Suddenly, the life drained from the brown tabby and she stared without looking into the night.

The silver cat stood straight up, fighting a yowl of pain for her mother. Her blue eyes hardened with determination as her gaze filled with the look her brother often had.

** Please tell me waht you thought. I'd love to know. **

** Who do you think her brother is?**


	2. Chapter 1

_Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

**Chapter 1**

Cloudtail lifted his head to the sky, blinking the rain out of his blue eyes. "It's raining," he muttered. "Better get back to camp."

"Can I go get my vole?" asked Cinderpaw.

Cloudtail sighed. "Go on then." His apprentice bounded away.

"Are you all right, Cloudtail?" asked Brightheart.

"I'm fine," he replied. "I'm just remembering."

"Remembering what?" Brightheart asked.

"I'm not sure," Cloudtail hissed, unsheathing his claws in frustration. "I can't remember. I know I have to do something I just don't remember what." After a moment, a surge of panic shot through him and he groaned and crouched down, eyes screwed shut.

"Cloudtail!" hissed Brightheart, concerned. The white tom stood and shook his fur. "What was that?"

"I don't know." His blue eyes shone with pain at what he had felt and confusion at what was going on. "Something's happening." He stepped toward the direction of the mountains and their old home.

"Cloudtail?" Cinderpaw's voice asked.

Cloudtail shook himself again and turned to the apprentice. "Nice catch," he commented, seeing the vole.

"It's what I had buried," said Cinderpaw. "You saw it earlier."

"I... I know," he mewed, a bit confused. "Let's get to camp. It's raining and getting dark." As they walked, he heard Brightheart and Cinderpaw talking about him while walking behind him. "I can hear you," he meowed crossly.

"Sorry," mewed Brightheart. "But we're afraid."

"Of the rain?" Cloudtail asked, though he knew better.

"No," Cinderpaw mewed. "You know why we're scared." The white tom concentrated on walking ahead, not wanting to say anything more.

--

Once in camp, Cloudtail padded to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a vole. He then began to eat, not enjoying his food or paying any attention to it. His tail swished back and forth in irritation. He swallowed his last bite and got to his paws.

"Cloudtail?" Squirrelflight asked, padding forward. "Are you all right? Brightheart told me what happened."

"I'm fine," Cloudtail hissed.

"Maybe you should talk to Leafpool," said Squirrelflight. "She's really good at this kind of stuff and so is Firestar." She smiled and padded away.

Cloudtail sighed and looked at his paws. "All right, Leafpool," he muttered, "I hope you don't mind listening to a fool."

--

"So, you're feeling scared, frustrated, hopeful, and like you want revenge for no apparent reason?" Leafpool asked after he explained. The white tom nodded.

"I say that you come with me and Jaypaw to Moonpool tonight," she mewed.

Cloudtail snorted. "Fat lot of good it'll do me," he said. "Leafpool, I don't believe in StarClan!"

"Maybe it's time to begin where others did," the brown she-cat meowed.

"Leafpool, I'm not changing my beliefs," he sighed.

"Then you're in a deep hole and your trapped," she snapped. "What's sad is you aren't trying to help yourself. I think you would have believed had you not found out you were born a kittypet!"

"That has nothing to do with it," Cloudtail shot back.

Leafpool lashed her tail. "Oh really? Then why did you stop believing?"

"I never started!" he hissed.

"It's rare for a cat not to believe," said the she-cat. "Especially when they have been raised with the stories of StarClan all their lives, like you were. If that's not the reason, what is? I think you believed but you lost your belief when you found out you'd have to fight to fit in."

Cloudtail narrowed his blue eyes. "That has nothing to do with it!"

"Prove me wrong," Leafpool meowed. "It's never too late. Go to Moonpool with us. Touch your nose to the water and see what you find."

"What if it's just a dream?" Cloudtail asked. "If what I see doesn't matter?"

"Then you aren't looking for the right things," she replied.

"What should I be looking for?" he sighed.

"I can't say," Leafpool mewed. "Go on. I bet your family are anxious."

Cloudtail padded to the den entrance and sighed as he looked back. "I'll come."

--

_What do you think? I think the next chapter will be longer. Please review so I know what I can improve on and so forth!_


	3. Chapter 2

_ Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews!_

**Chapter 2**

Cloudtail padded along with the medicine cats. He was glad they hadn't met up with the other Clans yet since he didn't want to explain what he was doing there.

"Leafpool! Jaypaw!" Mothwing bounded forward. Willowpaw was behind her and her eyes gleamed with curiosity when she saw Cloudtail. "Why is there a warrior with you?"

"Relax, Mothwing," said Leafpool. "He needs to speak with StarClan."

"Oh, all right," said Mothwing. "Greetings, Cloudtail."  
"Hi," muttered Cloudtail.

"What's he doing here?" he heard Willowpaw hiss to Jaypaw.

"Not sure," whispered Jaypaw crossly. "Leafpool wouldn't tell me." Cloudtail flicked his tail. _Thank you, Leafpool._

"Hello." Littlecloud padded to the group. "Leafpool, why-"

"Cloudtail has to speak to StarClan," Leafpool said quickly. Littlecloud shrugged and they continued walking.

"Greetings." Barkface padded to them. "Hello, Cloudtail. What brings you here?" Kestrelpaw padded after his mentor. When he saw Cloudtail, he froze and his eyes narrowed.

"He needs to speak with StarClan," mewed Leafpool, knowing Cloudtail would never say that.

"Does it make any difference, Barkface?" asked Kestrelpaw urgently.

"I don't see why it would," sighed his mentor. The apprentice's eyes lit up and he relaxed.

"What's going on?" asked Leafpool.

"Kestrelpaw's getting his full name," said Barkface. Cloudtail flicked his tail. He felt happy for the apprentice but did he have to sit through the ceremony? They continued to pad to Moonpool and Kestrelpaw padded too his side.

"Sorry for being so rude," meowed the brown tom. "I was just worried that I wouldn't get my ceremony since you were here too. I'm Kestrelpaw."

"It's all right." Cloudtail's blue eyes shone with amusement. "I was excited when I became a warrior. And, don't worry, I could be a lot ruder. I'm Cloudtail."

Kestrelpaw grinned. "Thanks for understanding."

"Of course I understand," said Cloudtail. "It happened to me."

"We're here." Leafpool stopped.

"Already?" Cloudtail asked.

"Haven't you ever been?" Kestrelpaw's eyes were wide.

"Er... no," muttered Cloudtail.

"I can't imagine not coming here all the time," murmured Kestrelpaw.

"It's easier when you don't come," meowed Cloudtail.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," Cloudtail whispered.

"But…" protested the apprentice.

"Come on!" hissed Jaypaw from behind them. "Hurry up, will you? At this rate, I'll be an elder by the time we get there." Cloudtail lashed his tail and leapt smoothly to the pool.

"Barkface," Leafpool mewed. Before the apprentice could register what was happening, he was named Kestrelspirit.

"Cloudtail." Leafpool flicked her tail and Cloudtail padded to her. "Touch your nose to the pool," she meowed. Cloudtail lashed his tail, his blue eyes shining with annoyance. He lowered his muzzle to he pool and touched his nose to the water.

--

"Princess?" Cloudtail whispered. "Why are you here?"

"The cats back home are in trouble," Princess mewed. "Many lives have already been snatched."

"No," he whispered. "You aren't dead! You can't be!"

"I'm sorry," murmured his mother. "It's true."

"No!" he yowled. "Stupid StarClan! They should have helped you! Now I know they don't exist!"

Princess shook her head, looking grim. "If I don't believe in them, they can't fully look after me."

"Don't talk like that," Cloudtail hissed. "StarClan… doesn't… exist!"

"Oh really?" A black and white tom padded forward. "How ya doing, Cloudtail?"

"Swiftpaw? I thought you were dead!"

"Nice to see you too," mewed Swiftpaw. He shook his head. "How Brightheart ever fell for a tom like you, I'll never know."

"Gee, thanks," muttered Cloudtail. "How am I talking to you?"

"I though it'd be obvious," Swiftpaw began, "but then I remembered who I was talking to."

"You're as stuck up as ever," hissed Cloudtail.

"You took advantage of my death!" Swiftpaw growled.

"Oh really?" Cloudtail flicked his tail. "As I remember it, I was helping Brightheart. That's more than you did, isn't it?" Swiftpaw spat at him and got ready to attack.

"Swiftpaw!" A blue-gray she-cat padded forward. "Enough."

Cloudtail stared. "This can't be happening. I'm dreaming."

"You are dreaming," said Bluestar. "But this is real enough. Cloudtail, you know who we are, don't you?"

"I see it but I'm not sure I believe it," Cloudtail whispered. "If it is true, why is Princess with you?"

"Because she has to speak to you," Bluestar mewed. "But then she will walk the skies of most kittypets."

"Cloudtail, your old home is in danger. It's dangerous for kittypets now as well." Princess paused.

"What does this have to do with me?" he asked.

"BloodClan are killing kittypets as they please. All the kittypets have fled from their homes," Princess mewed. "They need a leader to help them. Your sister, Dusk, is one of those cats."

Cloudtail stared. "I can't go back!" he meowed. "There's no way!"

"Please, Cloudtail," Princess begged. "Your sister and the others will die! Just like I did."

"So it's my fault you died?" Cloudtail hissed. "I wasn't there to protect you?"

"That isn't it," said Princess. "It was my time but you must help the others or they will die before they should!"

"You shouldn't have!" Cloudtail yowled.

"Cloudtail!" hissed Bluestar. "Usually, I'd say you should stay with your Clan but it all makes sense now. We have a prophecy for you."

"Oh yes," meowed Cloudtail dryly. "Because those are always so wonderful."

"Watch your tongue." Yellowfang padded forward. "_Eagle's screech echoes into the day before Dusk takes over and Cloud emerges from night. Cinders become scattered loyalties as a storm takes place. Blood and Bright will fight in one last battle._"

"Look, I'm not qualified to make this leap of faith," Cloudtail mewed, backing away.

"Who says you have to be qualified?" A silver she-cat padded forward, followed by another silver she-cat.

"Who are you?" Cloudtail hissed.

"I'm Feathertail," mewed the first cat. "This is my mother, Silverstream." Cloudtail relaxed.

"Sorry. I should have known," he muttered.

"Prophecies aren't about choosing the cats with the most faith," Feathertail went on. "They're about doing something you know is right, something you know is what you have to do, whether it's best for you or not." Silverstream's eyes flashed with sadness. Cloudtail knew it was because Feathertail had died for a prophecy.

"But I'm not sure I even believe this isn't my imagination," Cloudtail muttered.

"You will," Feathertail mewed. "Just begin the quest and see where it takes you. You'll be surprised how much you grow." Her eyes flashed. "It will be worth it, no matter what the result is."

"Good bye, my son," murmured Princess. "Be brave." Before Cloudtail could say another word, he was back by the Moonpool.

--

_ Please tell me what you thought and what I can improve. The next chapter should be up soon! _


	4. Chapter 3

_Here it is. I don't think it's as good as the last one but the next one should be better..._

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Cloudtail paced around the fresh-kill pile. He hadn't been able to sleep the last night. Part of him said it was all fake but another part said to just go on the journey. He saw the sun slowly start to rise and stared at the entrance of camp. "This is it..." He glanced at the Warriors' Den. Would Brightheart miss him? And who would train Cinderpaw? He sighed and padded to Firestar's den. He prodded his uncle awake and saw him wake slowly.

"I have to go," he meowed.

"Where?" Firestar yawned.

"To help the kittypets back in the forest," Cloudtail meowed. "Don't ask but-"

"How's Princess?" Firestar asked.

Cloudtail looked down, his blue eyes filled with sorrow. "Dead," he croaked.

"No…" murmured Firestar.

"Firestar, I can't explain but I have to go," Cloudtail meowed, getting to his paws. "Alone."

Firestar nodded grimly. "I suppose. Will you be back?"

"Count on it," mewed Cloudtail, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. He turned and padded out of camp.

--

Cloudtail padded away from the Clans and up the mountain. He stopped and looked back. He heard a twig crack and hissed. "Who's there?"

"Relax. It's me." Cinderpaw stepped in the open.

"C-Cinderpaw?" Cloudtail whispered. "Why'd you come here alone? Are you completely mouse-brained?"

"I'm not alone," she meowed defiantly. Brightheart padded to him.

"We're coming too," she mewed. "We heard you this morning with Firestar."

"No," Cloudtail replied, flicking his tail. "It's too dangerous."

"Then tell us what the danger is, other than what you told Firestar," said Brightheart. "Then we know what we're facing. You can't make us go back."

Cloudtail hesitated. He knew it was true. "Fine," he sighed. "You can come."

"Did you just figure that out?" asked Cinderpaw. "You really couldn't have stopped us." Cloudtail narrowed his blue eyes and continued walking.

"Cinderpaw doesn't mean it in a cruel way," murmured Brightheart comfortingly.

"I know," muttered Cloudtail. "But this will be very dangerous and I'm worried for you two."

"Hey, I fought dogs," said Brightheart proudly. "I can take whatever this journey has to offer."

"Mmmhmm?" Cloudtail smiled as he continued on his way.

"I did fight them!" Brightheart mewed, smiling. She padded to his side.

"Right," Cloudtail teased. He thought back to Swiftpaw and anger pricked his pelt. What right did Swiftpaw have to say he took advantage of Brightheart?

"You okay?" asked Brightheart. Cloudtail nodded.

"I'm just a bit… confused," he replied. "I'll tell you later." _Is StarClan real? _

Cinderpaw padded after the two grown cats. She flicked her tail and wished Hollypaw was with her. Her best friend would have kept her company! But, of course, she had to be stuck with two grown cats… who were mates!

She rolled her eyes as she followed them. Hearing hushed whispers, she narrowed her eyes. "What can't I hear?" she demanded.

"Nothing," replied Cloudtail. "It's just that…"

"We were just kidding around about the past and everything, don't worry," mewed Brightheart.

Cinderpaw rolled her blue eyes and looked at her paws. She was always the outsider. She was the outsider of her siblings since her sisters were always talking about toms. She was the outsider in many other ways too and now here as well. She thought about her friends. Did they leave her in the dark?

Jaypaw wasn't really her friend but he was nice enough _some_ times…

Hollypaw never left her out! They were best friends for StarClan's sake!

Lionpaw….

She hesitated. Did she spend much time with him? She used to when they were younger but now his life revolved around Heatherpaw. _That's not true. He's better now, you just haven't really given him another chance…_ she thought. _Well, I will! But for now, I need to stay in this. This will be dangerous and I can't allow my mind to wander._

_--_

"Eagle, over here!" Dusk dodged the blow from the light ginger cat and laughed, a daring look in her eyes. "Eagle come on!"

"I've got it!" The young, dark ginger tom was fighting two large cats at once.

"Come on, you stubborn fool!" called Dusk, swatting at another cat.

"I got it!" he yowled. She ran to the place where he was fighting and clawed at one of the cats before leaping on the other. She then leapt down to him, grabbed his scruff and leapt up on a higher rock. "Come on!" she snarled. "Let's get to the others!"

"Fine!" Eagle looked back at the ferocious cats trying to get at Dusk and himself and ran after her.

"It was stupid of you to do that!" growled Dusk. "Oh, it's not all your fault. We shouldn't have ever challenged them alone. Just the two of us! What was I thinking?" She narrowed her blue eyes as she slowed to a walk.

"It wasn't that bad," said Eagle. Dusk glared at him.

"Not that bad? Eagle, more and more of them were coming. We couldn't have taken them all!" she snapped.

"Yes we could!" he growled. "You're always telling me to push myself to my limits and when I do you get angry!" Dusk stared at him. How could this be the young cat she had saved when her mother was slaughtered? The young frightened cat was now a cat looking for revenge.

"Eagle, you're eager to hurt and find fear," mewed Dusk.

"You don't understand," growled Eagle. "I just have to get them back."

"Eagle-"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" snapped the tom. He quickened his pace and raced toward the group.

--

Cloudtail stopped suddenly, feeling agitated, like someone was being difficult. Automatically, he turned to Cinderpaw, eyes narrowed.

"What'd I do now?" snapped Cinderpaw. "Did I run wrong?" She rolled her eyes. They were almost there and he had blamed her for every little thing! She unsheathed her claws, frustrated. Cloudtail sighed and turned away.

"Where are we going?" Brightheart asked.

"When we reach the old forest, we follow the scent of cats," replied Cloudtail.

_Please review so I know what you thought and what I can improve..._


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Cloudtail looked up. "I smell them!"

"How do you know it's them?" asked Cinderpaw.

"The kittypets are all together," he replied. "Come on." He padded onward but Brightheart started padding in another direction. "Brightheart?"

"Cloudtail, scent the air over here," she whispered. Cloudtail sighed. He had already scented BloodClan's scent but he hadn't mentioned it, not wanting to frighten them.

"BloodClan," he sighed. "I know."

"You know?" demanded Brightheart.

"I was told already." He padded onward. "Just come on."

---

Eagle looked at the other cats. Slowly, he approached Falcon and nosed him awake.

"What?" mewed the cat groggily.

"Come on," meowed Eagle. "I smell intruders."

"We aren't a Clan," said Falcon. "They're allowed to be near here."

Eagle rolled his yes. "It could be BloodClan."

"True," grumbled Falcon, getting to his paws.

"Where are you going?" Silver lifted her head sleepily.

"No where," said Eagle quietly. "Just for a short walk." He darted away form the sleeping cats on the cliffs. He leapt down the ledges onto solid ground and looked up. "Falcon, come on!"

His friend groaned. "So... tired." With a groan, the light brown and white tabby tom leapt beside him with a crash. "Let's go," he groaned, getting to his paws again.

"Are you okay?" Eagle mewed, one of his dark ears twitching in slight amusement at the humorous sight of his struggling friend.

The light brown tabby flattened his ears; his bright, green eyes blazing like blades of grass in a strong wind. "No, I'm exhausted!" Then he let out a long, weary sigh and his eyes softened. "But it's not your fault, now let's show those BloodClan cats whose boss!" A fierce, excited and determined looked grazed across his meadow green eyes.

Eagle released a semi-quiet whoop into the night. "Ye-ah! That's what I'm talking about!" The soft, cool breeze ruffled his dark brown fur, sending the cool breeze then running along the skin underneath the fur. He shuddered slightly at the cold but some-what pleasant sensation.

"I see them!" Falcon put two of his paws on a large bolder infront of them, gazing down the hill further. "They don't smell like BloodClan."

"They disguised their scent then!" Eagle leapt onto the rock, glaring down at the cats, which halted. "Who else would it be?" His sharp, gleaming claws slid out and scratched gently at the rock underneath him. His glowing eyes turned to Falcon. "Are you ready?" he breathed. Without waiting for his friend's whispered reply, he turned back to the cats and his amber eyes narrowed. With a terrifying caterwaul, he leapt off the boulder and pelted towards the intruders. He could hear Falcon behind him and didn't slow for his friend.

The dark tabby tom leapt into the air, feeling the wind coursing through his fur. A moment later, he had landed on the cat in the lead, a fluffy white tom. His claws dug into the cat's shoulders and his teeth bit into the cat's ear. A yowl split into the night as the smallest of the three, a pretty, slim gray she-cat, threw herself at Eagle, knocking him off of the leading tom. He landed on the ground with a grunt and rolled onto his back. She plummeted towards him, claws outstretched. The moment she was in range, he kicked out, sending her flying into the last cat, a ginger and white she-cat. Both fell to the ground and, as the gray cat leapt to her paws, Falcon barreled into her. With a snarl, the white tom flipped him over and set a huge paw on his chest.

"Idiot," the white cat growled softly. He lifted his head and called, "Stop! Cinderpaw, knock it off. We're here to help you against BloodClan." Falcon leapt away from Cinderpaw but Cinderpaw did not release her defensive stance.

"How do we know they aren't BloodClan?" Cinderpaw hissed at the exact moment that Eagle snarled, "How we know you aren't BloodClan?"

Cinderpaw lifted herself indignantly. "Us? BloodClan? Ha! We're ThunderClan cats, you pathetic, pile of mousedung!"

"Cinderpaw." The other she-cat swiped her white paw over the younger cat's gray ears. "Manners."

The pretty, gray she-cat huffed a response as she glared at Falcon and Eagle, sending all the force of the glare in Eagle's direction. The young tom didn't care. Let her glare. He tried to push the white tom off of him with his hind paws but it didn't work. "If you aren't BloodClan," he hissed, "why won't you let me up?"

"Because you'll attack again," the older cat mewed evenly. His blue eyes were blazing with a some-what distant fire of a million battles. "You must listen. I've fought BloodClan before. Both Brightheart and I. You are in for the battle of your life."

"We've fought them before!" Eagle snarled, his amber eyes digging into the white tom's blue eyes, trying to either find truth in his words or proof of the lie. Frustration was taking the young cat over. Falcon could gaze into a cat's eyes and read almost everything about him, something that Eagle had never understood and was always trying to learn.

"Yes, but not a complete battle. I'm talking about a battle where every single cat who you can possibly find is involved." The white tom's voice was smooth and commanding with a hard edge to it.

"They aren't lying," Falcon finally mewed. "At least not these two, and if they aren't lying, why would their ring-leader?"

"I resent that," Cinderpaw mewed. "How do you know he's our "ring-leader"? Maybe we're all a team? You ever heard of it?" She earned herself another swipe from the ginger and white she-cat.

Falcon ignored her hard words, turning his gaze to Eagle's struggling form. "They aren't lying," he repeated solemnly.

"Fine." Eagle let the fight leave him, although his eyes were scorching into the tom pinning him in a fierce and angry glare. Without a word, the large tom clambered off of him and let him stand.

"What is going on here?" Dusk pelted to them, several of the group with her.

The white tom stared at her, his eyes surprisingly soft, filled with a sort of agonized wonder. "Dusk…"

She stared back at him in shock. "Princess spoke the truth," she murmured to herself. "He has come."

"You're still alive." The tom reared on his hind paws then fell back onto all four paws and bounded to the slim, light gray she-cat. He nuzzled her then stepped back, his eyes bright.

"Who in StarClan's name is she?" Cinderpaw muttered to the other she-cat. The other cat shrugged in reply but watched the tom with a confused silence.

"Is it bad," mewed Dusk, "that I don't even know my brother's name?" Eagle felt his mouth drop open in shock as he stared at the she-cat that had spent so much time with him and had once saved his life.

The tom chuckled. "My name is Cloudtail." He stepped back and gazed at the she-cats, pride glittering in his clear, blue eyes. "The ginger and white she-cat is Brightheart, my mate, and the gray she-cat is Cinderpaw, my apprentice. They have come with me to help me and I have come to help you defeat BloodClan."

"How did you know?" Dusk stared at him, her light eyes sparkling with shocked wonder.

"Princess…" Cloudtail cleared his throat. "Anyway…" He looked at Eagle and Falcon, a sort of exasperated humor lighting his gaze. "Who are the young fighters?" he asked in a teasing voice.

Dusk gazed at Eagle, a fierce disapproval in her eyes. "Eagle is the one with dark fur and the lighter one is Falcon."

"Who are you?" mewed a dark gray tom behind Dusk. "I mean, you're her brother, yes, but where are you from?"

"ThunderClan." Brightheart padded to her mate's side.

"ThunderClan!" breathed a pretty, crème-colored she-cat. "So you know how Clans work? And about herbs?"

"Aw, don't get Rose started on herbs!" growled a ragged looking tom form beside her.

"Is it a bad thing to want to help other cats with knowledge of herbs?" Rose growled angrily.

"No," Brightheart mewed calmly, "of course it's not." Her voice was gentle and it even calmed Eagle's wild attitude.

"Do you guys have a camp?" Cinderpaw padded up to them. She twitched a gray ear, blue eyes sparkling. "You gotta have some place that you make battle plans."

"Yes," Dusk meowed. "Follow me." She and Cloudtail took the lead, the rest of the cats fanning out behind them.

"Are you going to turn us into a Clan?" Dusk hissed to him.

"That's not the plan," Cloudtail mewed quietly, lashing his tail in aggravation at his sisters suggestion. "We'll do whatever we have to to help you survive."

"Some of us want to return to our two-legs." Dusk's eyes were cold as she surveyed her brother. She looked back ahead, her silver paws stepping over small pebbles and rocks with ease.

"I'm not saying that we're going to turn you into a Clan!" Cloudtail gazed intently at his sister, trying to make her understand. "If we have to make a temporary Clan, we will! Rose can learn about herbs from Brightheart to help us in that way! You should have leader and a deputy and mentors training the younger cats. And, most importantly, a medicine cat. Like I said it's temporary and you don't have to give yourselves names like ours or anything."

Dusk sighed heavily in defeat. "You're right. I'm sorry Cloudtail, I'm just on edge. We all are." She looked at him for a heartbeat then glanced ahead. "Maybe you're right. We could play along, use your fancy names, have a Medicine Cat, assign apprentices… learn about StarClan. Maybe we'll actually become a Clan. I know I can't return to my two-legs." Cloudtail's stomach turned over at the mention of StarClan.

"StarClan isn't necessary," he mewed shortly.

"If we are to be a Clan, we must learn the traditions," Dusk mewed evenly. "And I say that you be our leader while you're here. Which means, you give our Clan a name."

Cloudtail groaned inwardly. He didn't want this responsibility. "I'll work on it," he promised. "But you tell the, er, Clan about the decision." Dusk rolled her eyes but she promised.

--

_And there it is. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
